Yamas or One Day at the Hospital
by Namaste
Summary: Wilson has a lot of responsibilities. Sometimes someone does something nice for him. House & Wilson friendship, companion piece to Niyamas or One Night at Wilson's


Author's Note: Written for the drabble challenge on Livejournal Community HouseficPens to create a short story from linked drabbles of 100 to 200 words. Like the companion piece: "Niyamas, or One Night at Wilson's," this uses five yoga philosophies as the structure, but fear not: No actual yoga is involved.

**Ahimsa (nonviolence)**

"I'm going to kill him."

Wilson didn't bother looking up. He could see Cuddy out of the corner of his eye as he flipped the file closed. "No you're not."

"You don't even know what he's done this time."

"Doesn't matter," Wilson said. "He pushes your buttons, you push his buttons and you both come to me to vent." He placed the file back in its slot then turned toward his office, Cuddy keeping pace beside him. "My only question is why you both think I signed on to become Switzerland?"

"Not Switzerland exactly. More like a neutral corner."

"Ah, I see. Not a war but a boxing match. Much better," he said. "Should I remind you again that ..."

"I know, I know, it was my idea to hire House and create the department," Cuddy said.

"And you swore to the board last year that he's worth the effort to keep him happy."

"Most of the time," Cuddy said. "Today, I'm going to kill him."

Cuddy turned right as they reached a hallway. "I'll let him know," Wilson called after her, and turned left.

**Satya (truthfulness)**

"You fell asleep?"

"I was tired," House said.

"You fell asleep," Wilson repeated. "You didn't just fall asleep in an empty room while you were supposed to be seeing patients, you fell asleep _while_ you were seeing a patient."

"I didn't sleep much last night," House said. "And this guy was really, really boring."

Wilson slouched down in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"How was I supposed to know he was thinking about giving the clinic a donation?"

Wilson glanced at House. "Would that have made a difference?"

"Would you feel better if I lied and said yes?"

Wilson sighed and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Did I mention that he was boring? And it wasn't even that much, a couple thousand dollars. Big deal."

"I'm pretty sure Cuddy doesn't see it that way."

House was quiet for a while, studying Wilson. "You look tired too," he finally said.

Wilson shook his head. "Headache," he said.

House stood and tapped Wilson's leg with his cane. "It's because you're hungry. Let's get some lunch."

**Asteya (non-stealing)**

House already had taken one large bite from his cheeseburger and stuffed four fries in his mouth by the time Wilson made it to the table. He swallowed as Wilson sat and organized his tray.

"You didn't have to pay for it, you know," House said.

"Pay for what?" Wilson unwrapped a straw and put it in his Diet Coke.

House slipped the cookie out from beneath his plate where he'd stashed it while they were in line. "You know that they throw out the ones that don't sell at the end of the day. I'm just rescuing it from the trash."

"It's a long time until the end of the day," Wilson said and stabbed at his salad. "Who knows? Maybe there'll be a run on ginger molasses cookies."

"You know what would happen if you broke the rules? Just once?" House didn't wait for an answer. "Nothing. The world won't stop just because you color outside the lines."

"No, I'll just have to listen to you giving me crap if I do."

"And maybe," House continued, ignoring him, "you'll lower your blood pressure, have fewer headaches."

Wilson sighed and stabbed a little harder. "Somehow I doubt that."

**Brahmacharya (self control)**

Wilson finished reviewing the paperwork and set it aside. He'd spent the past three hours sorting through the background for next week's annual staff performance evaluations, but had barely made a dent in them.

He'd hoped to get the lion's share done earlier this week, only to be called away when two patients suddenly worsened.

Now he was going to end up taking the work home if he was going to start the reviews on Monday.

He stood and stretched and saw House on the balcony, staring across the parking lot. Maybe he was trying to think through a problem with a patient. More likely he was wondering if he could hit Cuddy's patio with a water balloon.

Wilson smiled. There was that angle from just behind the shrubs that provided a clear line of sight to the patio bench, he thought, but then shook his head.

Wilson knew he had good people on his staff. He expected a lot from them. They should be able to rely on him too.

He took one last look at House and noticed House looking back at him. Wilson shrugged slightly, then picked up another file.

**Aparigraha (non-covetousness)**

There were three piles of folders on Wilson's desk, each needing the same reviews.

Wilson knew there was a cool breeze outside, blowing away the last of the heat wave. He could be sitting outside at the Irish pub with a glass of Guinness.

He wasn't, and there was no use wishing for something he couldn't have.

Wilson reached for another file as the door opened and House walked in, carrying a pizza.

"You're an idiot," House said. "You're actually planning to lock yourself away until you get those done."

"Well it would be easier if I only had a staff of three and didn't do evaluations," Wilson said.

House plopped the pizza on Wilson's desk. "My team already knows what I think of them."

He picked up one of the piles and sat on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking their case notes," House said. "You think you can trust my opinion on them?"

"Why ..."

"Because Mrs. Wilson says Jimmy can't come out to play until he finishes his homework," House said. "And the motocross championships are on Saturday." He opened the first file. "Now hurry up. Cuddy's going to be pissed if you don't finish on time."


End file.
